Yazmyne's Electivire
Yazmyne's Electivire is an -Type Pokemon and the fifth Pokemon Yazmyne obtained during her travels in the Kanto region. He is her eighth Pokemon overall. History Battles Ablaze Elekid debuted in Rambunction Elekid!, acting as the baby species would by siphoning large amounts of electricity from a large power source at the Saffron Train Station. Elekid was stopped and captured by Yazmyne after the baby was defeated by Yazmyne's Ivysaur. Elekid quickly proved to be a strong battler, so Yazmyne truasted him to battle in her bout for the Thunder Badge against Lt. Surge. Elekid battle ad Yazmyne's third Pokemon, facing the gym leader's Maneton. With Low Kick and Focus Punch at his disposal, Elekid overpowered Magneton and won the battle. Elekid then faced Surge's Electrode, and keep using Low Kick to nullify Electrode's speed advantage then blast him with a bolt of Discharge enhanced by Electric Terrain, left over by Magneton. Even Durge viewed Elekid as dangerous and Electrode was commanded to use Self-Destruct, swallowing both Pokemon in a large explosion that rendered them both unable to battle. Elekid participated in Yazmyne's eighth gym battle against Gym Leader Hideki of the Saffron Dojo in The Saffron Dojo Showdown!. The first half of the battle was a double battle, and Elekid joined Spritzee against Hideki's Primeape and Poliwrath. Spritzee and Elekid too early blows before retaliating with Fairy Wind and Discharge. Spritzee was fascinated by Elekid's Discharge, leading both Pokemon to be distracted. Elekid was nearly prey to Primeape's Poison Jab, but he and Primeape fought in a boxing match between Focus Punch and Poison Jab. When Spritzee was dazed by Poliwrath's Circle Throw, Elekid was hit hard by the same Pokemon's Dynamc Punch which confused him. Elekid was then defeated by another Dynamic Punch and a Cross Chop. In Wheel of Elements! during the Indigo Plateau Conference, Yazmyne had Elekid battle in her first round match against Jamie. Elekid battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon of the 3-on-3 battle against Jamie's second Pokemon, Metang on the ice battlefield. Elekid was chosen to use his Fighting-Type moves to exploit Metang's Steel-Typing and counter Metal Claw. Elekid was successful and jumped on top of Metang to electrify it with Discharge. However, Metang defended with Light Screen and managed to shake Elekid. Metang struck hard with Metal Claw, reeled in Elekid with Confusion, and struck with another Elekid to render the Baby Pokemon unable to battle. In The Rivals Soar into Battle!, Yazmyne had Elekid face Heather's Bronzor in the fifth round of the Indigo Conference in their 3-on-3 battle. Elekid was the only Pokemon Yazmyne had who could face a Steel-Type like Bronzor, so it was crucial for him to win. The pair eschanged early blows before Bronzor briefly took control of the battle and used Future Sight. Bronzor then struck with several Gyro Balls but was then paralyzed by Elekid's Static ability. Elekid then won the battle with Discharge and Focus Punch. Elekid cheered in his victory, but the effects of Future Sight activated and a last of light and power struck the unsuspecting Elekid. With his Special DEF, already lowered, Elekid was knocked out from the attack, making the battle a draw. Riau Adventures Once Yazmyne came to the Riau region, she met Professor Aspen, and she brought out her Elekid as well as Eevee, and Aerodactyl to introduce them to the professor. He was later introduced to Michael, a rookie trainer and Yazmyne's newest rival. In Hard Times at Contest Training!, Yazmyne decides to use Elekid, Eevee, and Aerodactyl in contests During their training, Elekid was able to learn how to store electricity for long periods of time. Thus, Elekid's body is able to shine yellow with electric sparks during contests. In addition, his punches and kicks are given electrical power, which helps showcase Elekid's true strengths. In A Toxic Lecture!, Elekid was Yazmyne's third Pokemon in her gym battle against Scott. Elekid defeated Scott's Golbat with a type disadvantage but fell to Scott's Arbok but not before paralyzing it. Elekid was used in his first contest in the Lantana Town Contest in the battle rounds. THough he easily cleared the first battle, he was routed by Megumi's powerful Venomoth. Elekid returned to the battle rounds of f Yazmyne's second Riau contest, the Laceflower City Contest, in Elekid's Busting a Circuit Fuse! after Eevee's appeals helped Yazmyne advance to the next round. Elekid won his three battles, defeating Dane's Magneton in the finals, allowing Yazmyne to win the contest and earn her first Riau ribbon. Elekid was later used in the Aster Discharge as Yazmyne's second choise. He was used in the quarterfinals against Michael and his Makuhita, and he won once his Static ability paralyzed Makuhita, leaving him vulnerable to all of Elekid's attacks. Elekid then battled Gordon and his Grimer in the semi-finals. He landed a powerful Discharge, but the battle went downhill for Elekid after he was poisoned by Poison Gas. Though the Electric-Type either dodoged or endured Grimer's next attacks, Yazmyne forfeited the match, much to Elekid's dismay as he wanted to continue, but Yazmyne told herself that the outcome would have been Elekid's defeat. After this, Elekd became pouty for the next few episodes. But by Appealing with a Fossil!, Elekid was ready to enter another contest and helped Yazmyne get pass the appeal stage of the Abroma Town Contest, thus allowing Yazmyne to enter the battles of the contest, which she won with Aerodactyl. Later, Elekid was training with Yazmyne where he learned Light Screen, but soon found himself unable to use electrical attacks or even generate electricity. This left Elekid in an emotional slump, where he even refused to battle, uncharacteristic for the battle-happy Pokemon. When Yazmyne met Ian, a trainer who specializes in Electric-Type Pokemon, the trainer helped Elekid restore his electricity with his Magneton. After that, Elekid was able to regenerate his own electricity. His excitement allowed the baby Pokemon to evolve into Electabuzz and learn Electro Ball in the process. Yazmyne registered Electabuzz to enter the Wild Rose Masquerade in the first round alongside Yazmyne's Baltoy. The pair faced Emily and her team of Sunflora and Metang. The pair won the battle despite a failed combination of Discharge and Sandstorm. Electabuzz then faced Megumi's team of Sableye and Venomoth with Eevee in The Froslass Tundra and the Electric Iron Tail. The pair struggled initially, unable to effectively attack, as they were flinched by Fake Out, confused by Supersonic, and paralyzed by Stun Spore. Eevee and Electabuzz, however, managed to trap Megumi's Pokemon with their perfected Electric Net combination. They follow with an improvised Electric Iron Tail combination, which went haywire when it collided with the Electric Net. Eevee, Venomoth, and Sableye fainted in the explosion and Electabuzz is the last man standing, thus his trainer advanced in the tournament. Electabuzz battled in Yazmyne's Gym Battle against Cory of Oslo City in Kick, Punch, Grapple, and Repeat He battled as Yazmyne's third Pokemon facing off against Cory's powerhouse Medicham. Electabuzz managed to paralyze MEdicham with his Static ability, and proceeded to beat down the Psychic-Type. However, Medicham and its Pure Power ability, triumphed, and Electabuzz was defeated. Electabuzz performed on the appeal stage of the Goldenflow City Contest in The Goldenglow Folly. Electabuzz stored his electrical power, causing him to glow a golden hue. Electabuzz then took advantage of the open sky stage by eveloping the stage with a Discharge. Electabuzz's power, range, and control proved exception, and he advanced Yazmyne to the battle rounds. Electabuzz then stood with Yazmyne and Aerodactyl when Yazmyne was presented the Goldenglow City Ribbon. Electabuzz battled Bradford's Vaporeon in an unofficial match as Yazmyne was eager to win her sixth gym badge. Despite the type-advantage, Electabuzz fell to Vaporeon. Because Bradford and his Pokemon were prepared for all Electric-Types, Yazmyne deciced against using Electabuzz in her official gym battle. In Yazmyne's bout for the Frozen Badge, Electabuzz battled Diamond's Vanilluxe as the trainer's first Pokemon. When Electabuzz fired Discharge, Vanilluxe reflected the attack back with Mirror Coat, and Electabuzz took twice the damage it dealt Vanillxe. For safety, Electabuzz erected a wall of Light Screen. Electabuzz, for the rest of the match, relied on Focus Punch to defeat Vanilluxe, but the Ice-Type prevailed after blasting Electabuzz with Mirror Shot. Though defeated, Electabuzz's Light Screen prvided a strong defense for Eevee, which allowed her to defeat Vanilluxe and Diamond's Walrein. Electabuzz performed on the first appeal stage of the Riau Grand Festival during the twilight performances in Riau So Grand!. Electabuzz threw an Electro Ball into the air and enlarged it with Discharge. Electabuzz caught the Electo Ball and crushed it with Focus Punch. As he did, the Electro Ball dissipated into tiny, harmless electric orbs that rose to the audience or rose into the twilight sky. Electabuzz appeal advanced Yazmyne to the second appeal stage. Yazmyne later shares with Nick that Electabuzz's appeal was inspired by him and his Hitmonchan. Electabuzz later teamed with Eevee in the quarterfinals of the festival in A Rivalry Showstopper. They performed on the water stage and defeated Braxton's team of Swampert and Corsola to advance Yazmyne to the semifinals. In Electrochemistry, Following the Grand Festival, Yazmyne planned to leave Oslo City, but Electabuzz popped out of his Poke Ball as escaped, hunting for something. Yazmyne later found Electabuzz outside a store, craving the Electrizer. Yazmyne bought it for Electabuzz who immediately coveted the item. Yazmyne learned from Megumi that Electabuzz requires the Electrizer to evolve into Electivire. The two Coordinators agreed to trade their Electabuzz and Dusclops to evolve them. Once Megumi obtained a Reaper Cloth, she and Yazmyne traded Electabuzz holding the Electrizer and Dusclops holding the Reaper Cloth in A Trade Reaction. They both evolved into Electivire and Dusknoir respectively. Unfortunately, their emotions changed drastically while Electivire becoming more robust with emotion due to his overcharge of new electricity and Dusknoir becoming void of emotion. Electivire ran off causing tremendous destruction in his wake and he continuously released random Discharges to let go of his excess electricity. Megumi found Electivire and fiercely battled him with Ninetales, and they tired the other out to exhaustion. Yazmyne and Megumi then traded back their Pokémon. In the next episode, battling Electivire to exhaust its excess electricity proved a temporary solution for Yazmyne especially when her Pokémon could not keep up with Electivire's new raw power. Yazmyne eventually encountered Aurelius who helped Yazmyne and Electivire through a battle that Aurelius won. Aurelius taught Yazmyne that Electivire could safely channel a steady stream of electricity harmlessly through the ground with his new tails. This would teach Electivire control, but Electivire could also release an explosive amount of electricity though the ground for an improvised attack. Electivire was in Yazmyne's second choice in her Full Battle against Malik during the Middlemist Conference in Hurricane and Thunder. Electivire faced Malik's Wobbuffett, who had defeated Aerodactyl. Electivire used Discharge on Wobbuffet, which allowed the Patient Pokemon to strike back with Mirror Coat, but Wobbuffet was deflecting back electrical attacks. Electivire took the attacks unharmed due to his Motor Drive ability that only bade him faster and stronger. Electivire's ability had never been used. He was untrained and thus wild. He did not listen to Yazmyne while overcharged on electricity. Still, Electivire only used Electro Ball and Discharge attacks to defeat Wobbuffett. The Psychic-Type still had another trick with Destiny Bond that he used to knock out out Electivire one he'd been knocked out as well. Electabuzz's only on-screen battle was against Michael in the quarterfinal match. Electabuzz entered as Yazmyne's third Pokemon, and he faced against Michael's Froslass. The match began evenly matched, but Froslass trapped Electabuzz in a Water Pulse, which imploded and left Electabuzz confused. Yazmyne recalled him and sent him back out against Bisharp, which began in an epic collision of Night Slash and Focus Punch. The battle raged into the next episode, where the two Pokemon duked out their best moved and attacks. When Electabuzz caught Bisharp's Iron Head, he placed to slam him with a double super-effective Focus Punch, but Bisharp landed its OHKO Guillotine first, which left Yazmyne with Claydol having to face against Michael's Bisharp and Feraligatr. When Yazmyne's Riau journey ended, she had Electivire stay at home. The Electric-Type wanted to travel with Yazmyne more, but he eventually settled into the Petalburg gym's greenhouse, as Yazmyne went on to travel the Orange Islands The Orange Saga In Outdoor Athletics, Electivire was recalled from the Petalburg greenhouse with Spritzee to assist with Yazmyne's Navel Island Gym Battle. Electivire helped with the second task of making the bobsled with Ivysaur and Eevee. Electivire controlled his power with Focus Punch as Yazmyne's command to chip away the ice and and shape the sled. Subsequent Focus Punches helped Ivysaur refine and smooth the ice. Following Yazmyne's ultimate victory, Yazmyne returned Electivire and Spritzee home. Electivire returned briefly in A Trial of Emotional Endurance! as Yazmyne's Electric-Type for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Electivire was shown defeating a Manectric to win Yazmyne's Electric Test. Electivire returned in A Battle Royale for the Finish as Yazmyne's addition during the second leg of her Battle Royale on Pummelo Island. Electivire wad chosen to represent her Navel Island victory. Electivire's role was to carry Yazmyne on his back through the forest and up a mountain. Electivire proved very capable of running and jumping through trees during his time at the Petalburg gym. Yazmyne allowed Electivire to eat and rest whenever he was getting tired. It took Electivire an hour to climb the mountain. He slowed down Simon's Alakazam and Cydney's Yanmega but could not catch up and was thus the last one to climb the mountain. Yazmyne gave Electivire some rest and began to rely more on Pidgeot during the third leg of the race. During the third and fourth legs took place in The Fight for Drake. Yazmyne called on Electivire to unearth a Steelix, defeat a Trainer, and battle a pair of Salamence and Dragonite with Corphish. Yazmyne then rode on Electivire through the forest again at the end of the race but he was attacked by Cydney's Weavile and Gengar. Electivire defended with Light Screen while Pidgeot dealt attacks. Eevee had also joined the affair and used a sphere of Hidden Power as defense. Electivire used the sphere to enhance his Discharge that self-triggered his Motor Drive ability and helped him run faster than Cydney and Yanmega. The sphere ultimately crashed from Pidgeot's Hurricane but Pidgeot collected her teammates in a high speed chase across the city to the Pummelo Stadium. Along the way, Electivire struck Simon's Alakazam with Focus Punch and knocked Cydney off Yanmega with Discharge. Electivire was nearly caught in a Confuse Ray from Cydney's Milotic but was recalled. Yazmyne the needed Electivire immediately when she couldn't handle her injury and run through the corridor into the stadium. Electivire picked up his trainer, Eevee, and Corphish into the stadium where Yazmyne reached Drake first won the race. After Yazmyne became a Victor of the Orange Crew, Electivire was occasionally seen joining Yazmyne, Eevee, Corphish, and Pidgeot for pictures. Personality and Characteristics Electivire has always been one of Yazmyne's rowdiest and most emotional Pokemon while also being one of her most eager, determined, and battle ready. Electivire has never been one to turn down a battle and always admires strong opponents, such as Andrew's Ambipom. During Yazmyne's journey through Kanto, Electivire, as an Elekid, was shown to live up to his status as a baby Pokemon. He would cry, pout, and throw tantrums, either during a loss or when Yazmyne or Ivysaur would stop one of his battles or prevent him from battling at all. In these moments he would be incredibly stubborn and obstinate and Yazmyne had to cradle him to calm him, which Elekid always enjoyed as he desired Yazmyne's attention more than most of her other Pokemon. During Yazmyne's Riau adventures, Elekid and Eevee sometimes competed for Yazmyne's affection, but they also shared great respect for each other. Elekid cried much less and began to develop respect for opponents he saw as equal or much more powerful, such as Aerodactyl or Haim's Metagross. He also developed a small rivalry with Kirlia after trying to defend Salamence, as a Bagon, when Kirlia teased him too much. Elekid and Kirlia battled often with the much more naturally skilled Baltoy winning almost effortlessly. Elekid changed significantly when he evolved into Electabuzz. Electabuzz retained his battle-happy personality but he became less stubborn especially in defeat, became more serious, and matured though he would revert to his old tantrums, though very rare. Mellowing out somewhat, he also did not feel a need to constantly compete against Kirlia or Eevee for Yazmyne's attention. In addition, he became much smarter and rowdier in battle, practicing controlled aggression. As an Electivire, he stopped crying completely but he became much more jovial and mischievous outside of battle, often pranking his teammates by lightly shocking them, something he'd do when Yazmyne's back was turned. With his new power, he began to underestimate belittle his opponents a bit by laughing in the midst of battle and sneering at his opponents, even the legendary Pokemon Regirock; however, he'd shape up and get serious at Yazmyne's command. Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Electric Pokémon